criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Death in Disguise
A Death in Disguise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 119th case of the game and the 27th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in University, district of Fario. Plot After hearing that Monic Mini was under attack at the dance studio where she was supposed to meet with Pharmacius but also that she found the body there, the team decided that is time to rush there and find Monic as well as the body. Barb and the player got their weapons and slammed inside the dance studio, but only to find body of a dance professor Austin Burton, strangled and placed against the wall. The team sent body to Matilda before they started their investigation by interrogating a victim's student Lexi Wood. Shortly after the team found reasons to suspect victim's dance partner Chris Obrien and university cook Rita Bridges. After the autopsy, Matilda told the team that the victim is strangled with a thin wire but that he had struggle with the victim and that the killer throws a cup of coffee at his face before strangulating him. After some time, Madison approached the team, telling them that she has very crucial information about the victim. She told the team that security cameras caught the victim entering a storage room near the end of the district. Once the team went there they found a video message from Japanese exchange student Kimoto Naoko and a suspected drug dealer Gregorio Mahone. The team also interrogated Chris again after discovering a disturbing message for the victim. Chris explained that the victim and him used to good friends until he didn't change himself to be violent and how his sudden change in a behavior caused a fight between them. They also spoke to Lexi again after the picture of her and the victim. Lexy embarrassingly said that the victim and she were in a secret relationship but that she decided to quit it because the victim wanted it to be public which would've destroy her reputation among other student because she would've publicly date a professor. Some time later, the team overheard a fight between Gregorio and Rita. The team approached to end up a fight where Gregorio accused Rita for killing the victim because she couldn't handle his influence. The team told them both to cool off before they searched the area once again. After searching the area the team just found more reason to speak with Naoko after finding a Japanese threat for the victim. Naoko told the team that she needed to do that because the victim was nothing but a racist, telling the team that she way always humiliated by the victim for the fact that she is Japanese and openly was a supporter of USA's WWII decision to throw nukes on Japan, even telling that some more cities should've been nuked. They also spoke to Gregorio after the team found his fingerprints on the gun that belonged to the victim. He said that it was just a game on which he maybe threat to shot him if he don't accept his offer to join him in some "stuff", but that without proof they can't prove anything. After the team discovered that the victim almost poisoned Rita they went to interrogate her, but she couldn't find any reason why the victim would wanted to poison her. With all evidence collected the team went to arrest Chris. Chris confessed his crime on the spot, clapping at the player for a good job. He told the team that he don't need to hide anymore and that he could reveal something. He said that the victim was an innocent lost but still that he shouldn't be there at the moment. He explained that the victim was someone who couldn't keep his mouth shut about what he saw at the secret spot. How he said Pharmacius didn't want anyone from outside to know about the things that happens inside and deal set about Zemiq for Operation Deltoidus and sent him to kill Austin. He also said that he had a sweet spot for Austin and that his first intention wasn't to kill him as he don't want to be a servant to anyone, but just to warn with with leaving him almost dead, but that the feel of taking someone's life hit his brain and after throwing the coffee on his face, remembering all the pain Austin caused to him he then used his watch, his garrote watch, to strangle him. Barb then look at him and asked him where is Monic, but he shrugged telling the team that Pharmacius themselves took care of her afterwards, laughingly said that her time passed away. For his crimes, Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in prison. After the trial, the team needed to work fast and find Monic before she become the next victim when in that moment something or someone ran through the station leaving a torn plastic on the floor. After restoring and exterminating it closer the player found a message that say "Storage, right after reading the message". Confused, Barb and the player went to the storage where they found locked tablet with encrypted data. After further analyze of a table, Arif informed the team that tablet belong to Leonidas Lupo and that contain interesting footage. He showed the player and Barb how Leonidas recorded where a strange shadow figure throws unconscious body of Monic near the old warehouse, but also how the same figure approached Leonidas where the footage ends. With hope that Leonidas will thereat the same place where Monic is the team rushed to the warehouse where they found Monic. Once she woke up the team interrogated her about the recent events. She said that she don't remember the voice of a person but that she saw them taking her away from a strange van, following by a small yet fast person who just jumped into the van and hid in one of the boxes, but that she can't remember in which direction they went. At the moment, Max rush into the station and jump on Barb with visible fear and sadness in his eyes. The agreed that now when Leonidas is missing, and that o his own, they need to find his a temporary shelter. Luckily, Matilda's friend, vet Nathan Pandit offered to help and take care of Max until the team don't find Leonidas. NAthan then offered a treat to Max, promising the team in his life that he won't let anything to happen to Max until they Leonidas return In the meantime, Rita asked the player if they could help her in finding a medallion that she lost somewhere inside the dance studio Mia and the player agreed to help her and by her information they searched the studio and inside the lost & found box the player found the medallion and after getting confirmation that is property of Rita they returned it to her. With everything finished, the team was on cold lead, not knowing what to do next when in that moment Arif ran to the team telling them that someone send a message on Leonidas tablet, telling the player to not worry and that he is fine, but that he couldn't just sit and do nothing when everyone around hi falling under the influence of Pharmacius and that they should pay attention what food they would eat followed by a dot. Arif then also said that with text there is also and a voice message that captured someone saying that Zemiq can be tested with food and if the tests are better when the one ran in Wealthy Street and if test went positive they can inform Aqucius about phase II. Not so fast after, Chief Loukas informed the team that he got a call from Fario healthy committee that whole university is under lockdown because of massive food poisoning. Hearing the news and assuming that Pharmacius's plan started the player went back to campus with Mia to find the source of the epidemic. Summary 'Victim' * Austin Burton (Strangled inside dance studio) 'Murder Weapon' * Garrote Watch 'Killer' * Chris Obrien Suspects LWoodSFB.png|Lexi Wood CObrienSFB.png|Chris Obrien RBridgesSFB.png|Rita Bridges KNaokoSFB.png|Kimoto Naoko GMahoneC27SFB.png|Gregorio Mahone Quasi-Suspect(s) MMiniQC27SFB.png|Monic Mini NPanditQSFB.png|Nathan Pandit Killer's Profile * The Killer uses eye drops. * The Killer drinks coffee. * The Killer has hacking skills. * The Killer wears silver accessories * The Killer has bruises. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dance Studio (Clues: Victim's body, Pendant, Metronome; Victim identified: Austin Burton) *Examine Pendant (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Lexi Wood) *Examine Metronome (Result: Substance) *Speak to Lexi Wood about the victim (New Crime Scene: Park) *Investigate Park (Clues: CD Case, Wrapped paper) *Examine CD Case (Result: C OBRIEN; New Suspect: Chris Obrien) *Examine Wrapped Paper (Result: Sign) *Examine Sign (Result: School Cafeteria sign; New Suspect: Rita Bridges) *Question Chris Obrien about the victim *Ask Rita Bridges about the victim *Analyze Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Storage Room (Clues: Storage locker, Sport bag, Locked briefcase) *Examine Storage locker (Result: Tablet; New Suspect: Kimoto Naoko) *Examine Sport bag (Result: Visit card; New Suspect: Gregorio Mahone) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Strange screen) *Question Kimoto Naoko (Profile Updated: Naoko uses eye drops) *Speak to Gregorio Mahole about the victim (Profile Updated: Gregorio uses eye drops and drinks coffee) *Analyze Strange Screen (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has hacking skills; New Crime Scene: Wooden Benches) *Investigate Wooden Benches (Clues: Torn pieces, Napkin) *Examine Torn pieces (Strange picture) *Examine Napkin (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder (Result: Talc) *Question Chris about the strange message on a napkin (Profile Updated: Chris uses eye drops, drinks coffee and has hacking skills) *Analyze Strange picture (06:00:00) *Interrogate Lexy about the picture (Profile Updated: Lexy uses eye drops, drinks coffee and has hacking skills) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Shelves (Clues: Trashcan, Manga, Box) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Rotten food) *Examine Manga (Result: Threat) *Examine Box (Result: Victim's Gun) *Examine Victim's gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Gregorio's fingerprints) *Question Kimoto about the threat for the victim (Profile Updated: Kimoto drinks coffee and has hacking skills) *Question Gregorio about his fingerprints on the victim's gun (Profile Updated: Gregorio has hacking skills) *Analyze Rotten food (06:00:00) *Find out why the victim tried to poison Rita (Profile Updated: Rita uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Mirrors) *Investigate Mirrors (Clues: Broken mug, Backpack) *Examine Broken mug (Result: Coffee cup) *Examine Backpack (Result: Garrote watch) *Analyze Coffee cup (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears silver accessories) *Analyze Garrote watch (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bruises) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Risky Business 3! Risky Business 3 *Examine Torn plastic (Result: Plastic bag) *Examine Plastic bag (Result: Message) *Investigate Storage Room (Clues: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Encrypted tablet) *Analyze Encrypted tablet (06:00:00) *Investigate Park (Clues: Security Camera, Max) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00) *Save Monic Mini. *Ask Nathan if he can take care of Max for a while (Reward: Dog pendant) *See how you can help Rita (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dance Studio (Clues: Lost & Found Box) *Examine Lost & Found Box (Result: Medallion) *Analyze Medallion (00:30:00) *Give medallion back to Rita (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:University (SFB)